Previously, stand-alone mailboxes placed adjacent to a road for mail delivery were painted or covered on both sides of the mailbox with a picture. The picture appeared on the flat side surfaces facing the road. Consequently, the painted pictures, which may be in the form of birds, dogs, or the like, were flat and did not project depth.
In order to produce a mailbox pictorial cover having depth it is known from the present applicant to have a mailbox with an outer cover of a weatherproof material provided with a pictorial background and, for example, an animal or a fish having a portion such as a head or tail projecting from the outer surface of the mailbox. This decorative mailbox is expensive to fabricate since the mailbox and decorative attachment is purchased as a single unit. On the other hand, in order to overcome the cost of such a mailbox and to provide means whereby the ordinary homeowner could convert his or her plain mailbox to a decorative mailbox, the present method has been devised to die cut a single sheet of slightly flexible material having two substantially identical parts and provided with a common connecting point so that the flexible material having pictorial material thereon can be applied to a standard mailbox much less expensively than the prior art construction, and achieve substantially the same look as the previously known construction. Furthermore all constructions and designs comply with current postal regulations.
It appears that residents who live on a rural mail route may have a vocation, or an avocation, and would like a dynamic representation of their interests depicted on their mailbox inexpensively.